The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a novel maze or labyrinth amusement game device.
The concept of embodying a maze or labyrinth structure in an amusement game device is generally known in the prior art. In this regard, the U.S. patents to Ohlschlager, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,617, and Kaga, 4,236,718, are exemplary and represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. However, while the overall concept of providing a labyrinth type amusement game device is generally known, the device of the instant invention represents a significant advancement over the heretofore known labyrinth game devices as a result of its unique operation and structure. Specifically, the device of the instant invention includes a pair of resiliently flexible elongated substantially coextensive strips which may be independently advanced and/or retracted by game players to guide the outwardly extended portions of the strips through a labyrinth structure in the device. Accordingly, through the proper manipulation of the strips they can be guided to game elements in the labyrinth structure to engage and manipulate or retrieve the game elements. The concept of providing a game device of this type is neither shown nor taught in the prior art.
The game device of the instant invention includes a base and a game board attached to the base having a plurality of labyrinth elements which extend upwardly thereon to define a labyrinth structure. A pair of resiliently flexible elongated strips, at least the terminal portions of which are substantially coextensive, are included in the device and means are provided attached to the base for independently longitudinally advancing and retracting each of the strips. Guide elements are provided on the base for guiding the strips from the advancing and retracting means to the board whereby substantially longitudinal advancement of the strips can be effected without substantial outward bending or bulging thereof. Accordingly, by manipulating the advancing and retracting means, the strips can be directed through the labyrinth structure to engage and manipulate or retrieve game elements positioned on the game board.
The game device of the instant invention can be effectively used in a variety of different amusement games by one or more game players. In this connection, individual game players can find amusement by manipulating the strips to guide or weave them through the labryinth elements to engage and manipulate or retrieve game elements on the board. The device can also be embodied with pairs of the coextensive strips extending from advancing and retracting means at the opposite ends of the board whereby a pair of game players can compete for game elements on the board. In any case, the game device can be effectively used to capture the attention of game players as a result of its unique operation and structure and, therefore, the device has substantial amusement value. The device can also aid in the development of hand to eye coordination of game players and requires strategy and skill in its use and operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an amusement game device wherein a pair of resiliently flexible elongated strips are directed through a labyrinth structure by the selective, independent longitudinal advancement or retraction of each of the strips.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a labyrinth game device wherein game players manipulate pairs of elongated resiliently flexible stips to retrieve game elements.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a novel labyrinth amusement game device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.